Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan
Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan (ドラえもん: のび太の日本誕生 Doraemon: Nobita no Nihon Tanjō) is the tenth Doraemon film, which was released in 1989. Story The film begins viewing Earth during the prehistoric era where a boy is seen fishing in a river. As the boy heads home, he saw smoke coming from his village, he runs toward his village only to find it destroyed and his family nowhere to be found. He was then sucked in by a mysterious vortex. Meanwhile in the present, Nobita wants to run away from his home, as depicted many times in various episodes. As a result of failing to find an ideal home, Nobita decides to make a makeshift place to live. However, he still cannot find a place to live due to land property ownership laws. At the same time, Shizuka, Gaian, Suneo and even Doraemon want to run away from their homes. Then Nobita suggests that they should go back in time to live in a place with very few humans. Thus, they decided to travel to the past Japan, which is 70000 years back from then. However they encountered a brief disturbance during their travel, but despite this they made it to prehistoric Japan. After their arrival, they had an unexpected encounter with a Wooly Rhino, luckily Doraemon used his Toreador to distract the Rhino and lead it somewhere far away from the group. In order to coup with the inhabitants of the prehistoric era, the group equip themselves with prehistoric equipment consisting of animal-pelt clothing and spears capable of delivering electric shocks. As the group begin to establish their settlement, each of them are given tools as well as individual tasks, Suneo growing food, Shizuka planting flowers, Jaian building their home, Doraemon observing the group's progress, and finally Nobita breeding animals but decides to breed an animal combination by mixing up various animal DNAs. At the present, boy from the past got out of the vortex and finds himself in Nobita's era. Back in the prehistoric era, the group shows progress, Suneo and Shizuka's plants grew successfully, Nobita's mixing experiment was a success, and Jaian finished building their home on a hill, with the interior design being impressive. Characters *Doraemon - A cat robot hailing from the 22nd Century. Because he is scared of mice or anything which looks like it, he decided to run away from home. Then, he got his new name disguise which is Dora-zombie. *Nobita - Nobita is incompetent at almost everything. He is the first person who to run away from home but plans to come back later. He is also the one who creates Pegasus, Dragon and Griffin constellations during 70 thousand years past Japan. *Shizuka - She is the nicest and most gentle among the group. She ran away from home because she could not stand the piano lessons. She helps to plant garden at the past of Japan. *Jaian - He is the boss and bully among the group. After his mother yells at him so much that he cannot take the pressure, he runs away from home. *Suneo - He is another bully, like Jaian. His mother decides to call a harsh tutor to teach him onwards. Before the lessons even started, Suneo runs away from home. He helps grow food in the farm when he is transported 70000 years ago, and laughs at Nobita for his incompetency at working. *Kukuru - He is one of the characters from 70,000 years ago from Japan. He is from the Light Tribe in which Gigazombie has enslaved. *Tajikara - Kukuru's father, he raised Kukuru alone after his wife was killed by the Dark Tribe when Kukuru was still very young. He along with his tribe were captured by the Dark Tribe during the start of the movie. *Pegasus, Dragon and Griffin - Nobita's own creation created through Doraemon's cloning eggs and a mixture of DNA from various animals, Pegasus (horse, swan), Dragon (crocodile, bat, goat), and Griffin (eagle, lion). They are named after the mythical creatures with the same name. *GigaZombie - The main antagonist of this movie. He's the one responsible for creating dangerous time vortex, which caused the mysterious boy named Kukuru to be sucked into a present Modern era. *Tsuchidama - A living claydol and GigaZombie's most trusted servant. He is the film's secondary antagonist. *The Dark Tribe - A tribe of savage warriors as well as GigaZombie's minions. Category:Doraemon films